1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix-type display device having display elements such as amorphous silicon liquid crystal, polysilicon liquid crystal, light emitting diode or organic EL, and particularly to a display device for performing blanking processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-109921 is a technology of the related art. According to the technology of the related art, one liquid crystal display panel is divided into tow upper and lower pixel arrays. Data line drive circuits are provided to the divided pixel arrays, respectively. One gate line for each of the upper and lower pixel arrays, that is, a total of two gate lines for the upper and the lower gate lines are selected. Two of the upper and lower divided display areas are dual-scanned by the respective drive circuits. During the dual scanning, a blanking image (black image) is inserted by changing the upper and lower phases within one frame period. In other words, the one frame period includes a video display period and the blanking period, which can reduce an image-holding period. Therefore, a liquid crystal display can obtain a moving image display performance similar to that of a cathode ray tube.
However, according to the technology of the related art, the liquid crystal display panel is divided into the upper and the lower portions, each of which has a data line drive circuit. Therefore, the costs for parts and manufacturing are increased. Furthermore, the construction becomes larger and more complicated. As a result, the costs on the larger screen and higher definition are more increased than those for the general panel. The liquid crystal display panel according to the technology of the related art has a dramatically improved moving picture display characteristic. However, the still picture display characteristic is the same for a still picture typified by a desktop movie by a personal computer, for example. In other words, the liquid crystal display panel according to the technology of the related art is overdesigned for a liquid crystal panel, which has been widely spread for the application for a monitor for a notebook personal computer, for example. Thus, the liquid crystal display panel is limited as a high-end type for the multimedia applications. Thus, the efficiency of the mass production is reduced when a variety of the products are produced in large quantities.